Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor
=Delta-7= Specifications *Name: Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *Line: Delta-series *Model: Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Class: Starfighter *Cost: New: Cr 180,000 . Used: Cr 145,000 Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) *Length: 8 meters *Width: 3.92 meters *Height: 1.44 meters *Max acceleration: 5,000 G *Max speed: 1,150 km/h to 12,000 km/h (with deflector shields on) *Hyperdrive: Class 1.0 (with Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring) *Hyperspace range: 150,000 Light years *Hyperdrive system: Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring *Armament: Taim & Bak sds8/5 twin laser cannons (2) with optional warhead launcher''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *Crew: Pilot and integrated astromech droid *Capacity: 60 kg (0.03 m³) *Consumables: 1 week. Fuel: 5 hrs. Air: 5 hrs *Availability: Military (Jedi only) *Role: Interceptor/Scout/Elite personnel transport *First use: 22 BBY (official introduction 13:3:14) *Era: Rise of the Empire era/Rebellion era *Affiliation: Galactic Republic/Jedi Order/Alliance to Restore the Republic She is a remarkable vessel. With the engineering breakthroughs we tackled developing her, she's just the start. She's a real sign of things to come. Walex Blissex, HoloNet News Vol. 531 47 The Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, more commonly known as the Jedi starfighter due to its extensive use by the Jedi, was an interceptor commissioned just before the outbreak of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY. Description The starfighter was considered highly advanced at the time of its creation and carried sophisticated equipment, but it was expensive to produce. The ship was armed with two twin laser cannons (later models modified by Jedi Master Saesee Tiin would contain four quad-pulse laser cannons hidden behind breakaway panels, in addition to its usual complement of two twin laser cannons), and an advanced communication and sensor array kept the pilot of the ship well-prepared in firefights as well as peacetime. The Delta-7 fighter was fairly prominent in the Clone Wars, mainly through its use by Jedi. One of the most famous encounters and tests of the Delta-7 was the tracking of bounty hunter Jango Fett by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi through the asteroid fields of Geonosis. Characteristics Beautiful ship. Jango Fett, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel) Due to their visual similarities, the Delta-7 appeared to be an evolutionary descendant from the ancient ''Aurek''-class starfighter: it was a small, sleek interceptor used by the Jedi Knights for reconnaissance missions. However, the starfighter was fitted with two twin-barrel laser cannons allowing the pilot to fight when necessary. As part of the Galactic Republic's Judicial Department, the starfighters owned by the Jedi Order were colored in the red and white hues that represented the diplomatic immunity that the Jedi enjoyed, similar to Republic Cruisers. However, some would be painted in other colors as the Clone Wars progressed. It was designed by engineer Walex Blissex, who would later design the [[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] and work on the Alliance to Restore the Republic's RZ-1 A-wing interceptor with Jan Dodonna. Due to limitations in technology at the time of its creation, the starfighter's size did not allow for a built-in hyperdrive, and instead had to rely on other spacecraft or an external hyperdrive docking ring for faster-than-light travel. (However, at the time of its creation, there were also some prototype Delta-7 Aethersprite''s constructed that had experimental hyperdrive engines built-inDelta-7 (Prototype) Databank entry. In addition to this, the standard factory-model ''Aethersprite could be modified and/or tweaked to have a built-in hyperdrive engine''Delta-7 (Customised) Databank entry). The ''Aethersprite also had very powerful sublight engines, driving it to a maximum acceleration of 5,000 G. The very first models of Aethersprite '' would not allow for a full-size astromech droid navigator, as next-generation starfighters, such as the T-65 X-wing, would commonly use (most likely due to the fact that, because of the ''Aethersprite's design and hull's thinness, a full-size astromech socket wouldn't fit). Instead, the astromech droids were integrated directly into the starfighter, with only the truncated droid's head visible. At least two models of these droids were used, the R3-D-series , which was used primarily for targeting (needed because the starfighter was so fast that most pilots would not be able to fire correctly and/or accurately), and the R4-P series, which was used more for navigation than targeting. Later though, a newer model of Aethersprite, the Delta-7B, would allow for a factory-model astromech-droid navigator. History He-ey, nice ship there, Adi! If you're thinking of selling…''" "''This ship is not for sale. It is a prototype that may become a powerful aid to the Jedi. Reti and Adi Gallia, Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter The Delta-series predated the Jedi's use of the Delta-7, which began testing at around 27 BBY, and came into service shortly before the Clone Wars. The Delta-6 starfighter was used around the time of the Invasion of Naboo, and the [[Delta-12 Skysprite|Delta-12 Skysprite]] was released on the civilian market following the launch of the Outbound Flight '' project; it would seem that this starfighter was also tested by the Jedi as Obi-Wan Kenobi flew one himself just before the launch. Saesee Tiin, not pleased with the vessel's already impressive performance, modified a pair of the starfighters to better suit his needs. He managed to increase the starfighter's weaponry by adding four quad-pulse laser cannons to its usual complement of two dual cannons, which were fitted behind breakaway panels until the pilot chose to enter "fight mode"; this was only done when it was deemed absolutely necessary. In addition to these weapons, Tiin also managed to fit a small Class 3 hyperdrive of his own making, negating the need for a hyperdrive ring unless time was of the essence. He also replaced the regular pilot seat with a more comfortable meditation chair, allowing for a Jedi to enter into their meditations much more easily during long hyperspace journeys. Jedi Master Adi Gallia flight-tested one of these Delta-7 prototypes when faced with Captain Cavik Toth and his Trihexalon fleet, taking it to the Karthakk system shortly before the First Battle of Geonosis. It was here that she also learned to use several Force powers in conjunction with the starfighter, both offensive and defensive.''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter The resounding success of this mission meant that many of the existing Delta-7s were modified to Tiin's specifications. Obi-Wan flew the other of these prototypes on his mission to Albecus, also shortly before the Battle of Geonosis, and was attacked by Jango Fett in his Slave I en route. He managed to fight him off thanks to the hidden weaponry and continued on his journey; it seems that the next time Kenobi faced Fett, he was in a regular Delta-7. It is possible that the result would have been very different if he had been in the same prototype. Stationed in the hangar bays of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and other facilities, Aethersprite''s were assigned to all field Jedi. General-use starfighters were colored in turquoise, and starfighters coded for use by specific Jedi were colored red. Other hues emerged due to individual customization during the Clone Wars. Anakin Skywalker extensively modified ''Azure Angel, adding large turbine engines, an internal hyperdrive, and a paint scheme reminiscent of that used on his podracer on Tatooine. Jedi Trial Some Delta-7s even included a bomb chute in the rear or a forward seismic charge launcher, although these were rare. left|Jedi starfighters on Kamino.]] More extensive deviations from the standard Delta-7 also existed, and unlike Anakin's personal craft they were available in limited numbers from Kuat Systems Engineering. Jedi wishing to avoid clashes with enemy forces sometimes used a high-speed variant. This version of the fighter featured greatly enhanced acceleration as well as an increase in maximum velocity from 1,150 kilometers per hour to 1,260 kilometers per hour. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Jedi expecting to engage in heavy dog-fights would often employ the Delta-7s high-maneuver variant. Modified using advice collected from various Jedi pilots (including Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon), the high-maneuver version of the ship was known to aggravate droid starfighters during combat. As Delta-7s were lost in battle, they were replaced by Delta-7Bs. The main modification of the 7B series was that the droid socket was centered. This allowed unmodified, detachable astromechs (R2 series and higher) to be used. This move was popular amongst most Jedi, and the trait was carried on to the Eta-2s. Plo Koon also flew a Delta-7B, known as the Blade of Dorin. Towards the end of the Clone Wars, manufacturer Kuat Drive Yards developed a more refined starfighter, the Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, based on experience gained from the Delta-7 Aethersprite. These fighters were used in large numbers during the Clone Wars, including the Battle of Coruscant. A number of Delta-7 starfighters remained in use by the Jedi after the introduction of the Eta-2, including Plo Koon's personal starfighter, as he preferred the Delta-7 to the point that he continued to use it until his death in Cato Neimoidia. Several years after the Clone Wars ended, Kuat sold the entire Delta line to Sienar Fleet Systems. Afterwards, the Delta-7 would be phased out. Wedge Antilles would later retrieve a Delta-7 after crashing on Geonosis sometime after the Battle of Hoth in the Second Battle of Geonosis during the Galactic Civil War. As he needed a way to escape the planet after being attacked by a republic gunship, the exterior was relatively undamaged, and his R5 unit repowered it. Afterwards, he utilized its Void-7 seismic charges to destroy two Storm Commando-owned Imperial Escort Carriers, and also eliminating several squadrons of TIE/sa bombers, TIE/IN interceptors, and TIE/LN starfighters before promptly retreating alongside the Rebels via a hyperspace ring. It was later stored in a starfighter hangar. The design of the Delta-7 later evolved into the R-22 Spearhead and the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor of the Galactic Civil War. Behind the scenes Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors first appeared in 2002 with the release of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and its tie-ins. Jedi starfighters appear in the 2002 video game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns]]. They are the Galactic Republic special units and are produced at Fortresses. In Episode II: Attack of the Clones Obi-wan's starfighter's in-cockpit display screen displays information using an unidentified script not Aurebesh.Delta-7 on Wookipedia =Delta-7B= Specifications *Name: Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor *Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering *Line: Delta-series *Model: Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *Class: Starfighter *Length: 8 meters *Width: 3.92 meters *Height: 1.44 meters *Max acceleration: 5,500 G *Max speed: 1,250km/h''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *Hyperdrive: Class 1.0 (with Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring) *Hyperspace range: 150,000 Light years *Hyperdrive system: Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring *Armament: Taim & Bak laser cannons (4) *Crew: Pilot and Astromech droid *Capacity: 60 kg (0.03 m³) *Consumables: Fuel: 5 hrs. Air: 5 hrs. *Role: Interceptor/Scout/Elite personnel transport *Era: Rise of the Empire era *Affiliation: Jedi Order The Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor was a short-range light starfighter used by the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Characteristics The Delta-7B was manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering, and initially saw use as Delta-7's were lost in battle. The main difference between the Delta-7B and its predecessor the Delta-7, was a relocation of the astromech socket from the port (left) side of the starfighter, to just in front of the cockpit. This, along with a slightly-enlarged center-hull, would allow for a full-size astromech droid to be used instead of the truncated unitsDB|starship|delta7|Jedi starfighter such as the R4-P-series or the R3-D-series seen in the earlier-model Delta-7 model (this also solved a problem seen in the earlier Delta-7 model: because of the Delta-7's design and its hull's thinness, a full-size astromech socket would not fit on either side of the starfighter). Also unlike the Delta-7, the Delta-7B had 4 twin laser cannons instead of 2. Just like the Delta-7, it typically depended on other spacecraft or an Syluire-31 hyperspace docking ring for faster-than-light travel. History Anakin Skywalker flew at least one yellow and gray Delta-7B that was damaged during the Battle of Bothawui and later recovered. The fighter was also present for the Battle of Ryloth, and Skywalker later piloted the vessel during the Battle of Malastare, where it was seemingly destroyed by a monstrous Zillo Beast. Usually flying alongside as his wingmate was Ahsoka Tano, who used a red, green, and white Delta-7B. Obi-Wan Kenobi flew a Delta-7B with an almost identical color scheme to his previous Delta-7 and utilized the same astromech droid, R4-P17. Barriss Offee flew a Delta-7B alongside Ahsoka Tano during the beginning of the Battle of Umbara. It had the same hull graphic design as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B, just with a different color scheme. Ahsoka Tano flew a Delta-7B during the Battle of Ryloth and later during the Battle of Umbara. Saesee Tiin piloted a Delta-7B during a mission to rescue a group of prisoners being held on Lola Sayu. It had the same hull graphic design as Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B, just with a different color scheme. Plo Koon flew a Delta-7B named the Blade of Dorin, which had the same color scheme as his later Delta-7. Adi Gallia piloted a Delta-7B during a mission to rescue a group of prisoners being held on Lola Sayu. It had the same hull graphic design as Plo Koon's Blade of Dorin, just with a different color scheme. Kit Fisto flew a maroon Delta-7B starfighter with a light green emblem on the hull. Luminara Unduli's Delta-7B had a green and gray color scheme. Mace Windu flew his Delta-7B with his astromech R8-B7 to check on the wreckage of the Endurance. When the bounty hunters came looking for Windu's body, R2-D2 took Windu's fighter to Coruscant to replay a message. Behind the scenes Hasbro originally identified this fighter as a "Delta-2,"Hasbro promotional image but The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide provided the Delta-7B designation. The Hasbro toy version can split in two parts, with the pilot section heavily resembling the Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor.Delta-7B on Wookipedia =References= Category:Star Wars Category:Light Fighters